Ryoma Nagare (TV)
This page describes the Ryoma Nagare seen in the original television series and its sequel. For other versions of the character, see Ryoma Nagare. Ryoma Nagare (流竜馬 Nagare Ryōma) is one of the main protagonists of the original Getter Robo and Getter Robo G TV series produced by Dynamic Productions, and was voiced by veteran seiyū Akira Kamiya (神谷 明 Kamiya Akira). Although similar in many ways to his manga counterpart, the Ryoma seen in this version possesses a much different backstory and disposition. Appearance Like his counterpart, Ryoma possesses a heroic build, with long brown hair, bushy eyebrows, and impressive sideburns. However, due to the art style of the show, Ryoma's hairstyle comes across as much curlier and less rugged than in the manga, and is much more youthful in appearance as a result. His eye color is also blue, one of the few times in the series history that their color can be identified. Personality Ryoma is a young man with a strong sense of responsibility and honor, and possessing a hot-blooded passion that allows him to overcome many problems. With the death of his soccer coach and Prototype Getter Robo pilot Tatsuhito Saotome at the hands of the Mechasaurus Saki, Ryoma was determined to fight in his place and avenge him. It is because of his strong will that Ryoma was placed as team leader. Over the course of the series, he became close with Hayato and Musashi. Ryoma had experienced incredible amounts of sorrow from Musashi's heroic sacrifice, cementing his deep appreciation for his fallen friend but had a hard time accepting Benkei when he came on Abilities Combat Unlike most of his counterparts Ryoma possesses no formal training in hand-to-hand combat, but has formidable skills in swordsmanship that he learned from his father, Ryusaku Nagare. These techniques give Ryoma a skilled advantage in overcoming many enemies, despite not being displayed very often. He often uses these skills with the katana provided by Musashi. In unarmed combat, Ryoma is shown to rather fierce having gone through many sticky situations with his team. Piloting Ryoma has shown to be a great pilot, almost intuitively controlling the Getter on his first sortie, despite never having formally piloted it before. He also displays an expertise in driving motorcycles, possessing one with a sidecar that Musashi often rides in. History Getter Robo Ryoma had spent the first part of his life with his parents and his older sister in Kyushu, but his sister died in a car accident many years ago. Ryoma had studied some of his father's style of swordsmanship. Not much else is known but he eventually entered Asama High School where he became roommates with Hayato Jin and joined the soccer team, eventually becoming its captain while becoming close with his coach Tatsuhito Saotome. When the Dinosaur Empire attacked with the Mechasaurus Saki, Ryoma witnessed first hand the early Getter Robo and the death of its pilot who was revealed to be Tatsuhito. With Tatsuhito dead, Ryoma takes control of the completed Getter Robo and fights against the Mechasaurus, managing to destroy it. With the fight over, he is recruited to fight the Dinosaur Empire by Tatsuhito's father Dr. Saotome. With the fights escalating, Ryoma and Dr. Saotome recruit Hayato and Asama High's judo captain Musashi Tomoe. As the final battle neared and with Ryoma and Hayato injured, they were forced to watch as Musashi sacrificed himself to stop the Dinosaur Empire's final weapon, Dai. Ryoma broke down in tears with his friend's death. Getter Robo G With Musashi's death and the Dinosaur Empire being repelled, a new evil in the form of the Hyakki Empire appeared. Ryoma was at first against having a new pilot, as he was still not over Musashi's death. However, he had faith in Dr. Saotome and allowed Benkei Kurama to join the battle. Together with this new team and new Getter Robo G, Ryoma fought against the Hyakki Empire until the final battle which resulted in the destruction of Burai and the Hyakki Empire. Video Gallery File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボ全武装|Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Super_Robot_Wars_Impact_Getter_Robo_All_Attacks|Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Getter_Robo_VS_Getter_Robo_G_Impact_Cutscene|Getter Robo vs. Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Getter_Robo_(1,2,3)_All_Attacks|Getter 1 in Super Robot Wars A Portable. File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボG全武装|Getter Dragon in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:Final_Dynamic_Special|Final Dynamic Special in Super Robot Wars MX File:The_3rd_Super_Robot_Wars_α_-_Getter_Robo_G_&_Black_Getter_All_Attacks|Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Dragon|Getter Robo G Debut in Super Robot Wars Z File:SRWFF_-_Stoner_Sunshine|Stoner Sunshine in Super Robot Wars F Final File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_-_Final_Dynamic_Special| Final Dynamic Special with Shin Getter Robo File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Stoner_Sunshine_SSPPAARRKKUU|Stoner Sunshine Spark File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Compact_3_-_Shin_Getter_1|Shin Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Compact 3 File:Super Robot Wars W Shin Getter 1, 2, and 3|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_W_Mazinkaiser_Great_Mazinger_Shin_Getter_All_Combination_Attacks|Double Dynamic Impact and Final Dynamic Special in Super Robot Wars W Category:Getter Robo TV Characters Category:Getter Robo G TV Characters Category:Getter Pilots Category:Characters Category:Saotome Institute Category:Humans